


Alternate

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This is my alternate version of the auction challenge.





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

As he was led out on to the stage, Jack craned his neck, attempting to get a glimpse of the participants gathered around, hoping to spot one individual in particular. This was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing he had ever done and he had to wonder at his sanity for letting Daniel talk him into it. 

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Major Dean Merrick announced too loudly into a microphone. "Lot thirteen: We have Colonel Jack O'Neill." A burst of raucous clapping and cheering rose from the audience. Jack grimaced feeling a slightly unnerving sense of what it was like being presented in the arena, back in ancient Rome. A few unsubtle catcalls rang out, which Jack thought was sort of cool, in an embarrassing kind of way. Before he could help it, he felt himself blushing furiously. 

Yes, Daniel would pay. 

In the midst of his humiliation, he spotted Daniel about eight rows back, arms folded across his chest, smirking. The bastard. At that moment, he would have outbid anyone for the chance to wipe that smirk off Daniel's face. Jack looked away, dismissing him and rolled his shoulders. With a deep breath, he straightened his spine, resolved to take this like a man. He was an officer and a gentleman, after all. 

There'd be plenty of time later to take care of archeology boy. 

"He's a little cranky and kind of on the skinny side," the major continued, ignoring Jack's huff of indignation, "but we're told he can cook, do laundry, run a lawn mower and make a bed that you can bounce a dime off." Jack wanted to bounce Major Merrick off of something, or at least move the microphone a few inches away from his mouth. "So, let the bidding begin at one hundred dollars." 

One hundred dollars -- ha, peanuts. He glared at the crowd, glared at the major. Merrick shrugged, looking sheepish and mouthing "sorry sir". With what little dignity he had left, Jack responded by raising a disapproving eyebrow at what he perceived to be a complete lack of sincerity. 

He felt tense, rolled his shoulders again and was reminded in no uncertain terms that he was shackled. Felt another wave of humiliation wash over him, heating his skin, making him feel claustrophobic. Why had he let Daniel talk him into this? He remembered the It's For Charity spiel; it hadn't been that convincing. So why the hell was he here? 

And how convenient for Daniel to have forgotten to mention the part about the shackles. Another misdeed that would not go unpunished. Oh, they weren't restricting, or anything -- just...well, ridiculous, like this whole goddamn spectacle. 

Jack had expressed the ridiculousness of the shackles to anyone who would listen and when that hadn't work, he'd argued against them for safety purposes. Because, who knew? A hostile invasion could take place at any moment and then where would he be? In restraints, that's where. Unable to defend himself, not to mention the planet. And you'd think, being this was a military establishment, that somebody would have taken him seriously. 

"One hundred and fifty!" Major Merrick shouted against the microphone feedback. The high-pitched squeal was making Jack cringe, grating on his already frazzled nerves and giving him a headache. 

He envisioned more penance for Daniel. 

He tried think of a way to mentally shake off his tension. A little vigorous exercise would have done the trick, but he didn't have that luxury at the moment. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then blew it out through his mouth, trying to focus his mind to pay closer attention. 

He heard the bid of two hundred and glanced in the direction the major was pointing. Yikes. Doctor Ruth Franklin, purple hair, mustache and all. Jack attempted to send a message to Daniel, via The Force. Pay attention, dammit! 

"Two hundred and fifty!" The familiar twang startled him, but the wicked expression on the bidder's face startled him even more. General Hammond? But, Sir, he wanted to say, what have I ever done to you? Then again he probably wouldn't like the answer to that one, so instead, he just stood there, playing the silent martyr and wondering where he could get his hands on a really painful pair of nipple clamps. 

"Three hundred!" Doctor Franklinstein of his nightmares called out, rolling her r's proudly, in tribute to her native Deutschland. Jack's eyes grew wide. Daniel! he mindspoke, glancing nervously at his teammate, comrade, best friend and more. Daniel was just standing there, still smirking -- damn him -- and shaking his head, not looking the least bit sympathetic. 

Suddenly, Major Merrick nudged him with his elbow, coaxing him to take a few steps forward, then he made a spinning motion with his index finger. Jack gaped at Merrick, hearing the audience go wild as a distant background noise. Did he really think Jack was going to twirl around and show these barbarians his backside? 

"Colonel," Merrick said, looking at him with feigned sympathy. "Remember, it's for a good cause. Think of those poor little starving children." 

Jack thought about the starving children, weighed that thought against the ounce of dignity he had left and then mistakenly glanced in Daniel's direction, seeking a little empathy? Sympathy? Anything? Instead, he found Daniel, rock of support that he was, chatting it up with Carter -- neither of them paying any attention whatsoever to Jack. Thanks a lot, guys. 

Resignedly, Jack steeled himself, felt his jaw muscles spasm from over-clenching, and did an ungraceful turn. What was left after total humiliation? There had to be a further level, Jack just didn't know the term, because he'd never been here before. Daniel would probably know, maybe he'd even tell Jack once Jack was through with him. He wondered if Colorado Springs had any decent Medieval Torture Supply stores. 

Turn completed, loss of dignity obtained, he stole another glance at Daniel, scowling intently, hoping Daniel would take note of his displeasure and do something -- something besides find the whole situation highly amusing. Laugh it up now, buddy. While you still can. 

"I'll bid Four hundred!" another all-too-familiar voice called out cheerfully. Just peachy. The last conversation he'd had with Doctor Fraiser was way too fresh in his mind. In a distantly intrigued manner, she'd spoken of her ideas for a more thoroughly detailed study, documenting the long-term physical effects of gate travel. Something to do with more tests and monitoring and cardiovascular stuff, strict diets and regimented exercise programs, yadda, yadda, yadda -- all strictly voluntary, of course. Jack shuddered. The thought of being trapped in her Napoleonic clutches for even a day, sent a chill up his spine. 

"Four fifty!" shouted the major while Jack wasn't paying attention. He scanned the crowd, trying to figure out where that one had come from and -- Whoa! Where had all these people come from? Didn't anyone around here have work to do? One thing was obvious: the bid hadn't come from Daniel, because he was again preoccupied in his conversation with Carter. 

"Five hundred," Merrick announced with almost maniacal glee. He elbowed Jack and pointed out in the crowd. Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to look. He sighed, already knowing. Five hundred from the East German competition. 

After that, everything else was sort of a haze. Jack tried to keep up, but things moved pretty fast. Daniel did nothing to help. It's pretty hard to give support and encouragement when you're not paying the slightest bit of attention. 

Just wait 'til the next time Daniel wanted to stay on some useless, forsaken planet to study the rocks and the dirt. 

"Going once; going twice. Sold." Jack cursed himself for not paying attention. He didn't even know how much he went for -- let alone who the hell he went to. Maybe it was better that he didn't know? Oh right, like that would do him any good. Maybe if he passed out, they'd let him off the hook? Yeah, you betchya, off the hook and right into the infirmary. Great plan there, O'Neill. 

When he finally found the courage to face the inevitable, he found Daniel weaving his way through the crowd, a triumphant grin on his face. 

Jack was more relieved than Daniel would ever know. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Daniel asked, patting Jack on the shoulder. 

Jack narrowed his eyes and made a low growling noise deep in his throat. Oh, he'd tell Daniel just exactly how bad it was, if he ever decided to speak to him again. 

Daniel, the epitome of obliviousness, smiled, gave Jack a little prod and ushered him off the stage. 

~~ ** ~~ 

"Soooo..." Daniel said, after locking the door of his apartment. Thankfully, with the reasonable speech he'd had prepared -- a puppy-less children reference had been resorted to -- he'd gotten Jack somewhat cooled-off on the way home, but just to be on the safe side, the restraints were still on. Plus, he had another idea, one that would totally distract Jack from his bout of righteous indignation, and he'd need the restraints left in place for that. 

"Soooo...?" 

"I don't have a lawn for you to mow and we both know you're not that good of a cook," he said, tapping a finger against his cheek. "What is there around here for a slave to do?" 

"Daniel," Jack replied in warning. 

Daniel ignored him, tossed his keys on the counter, checked his answering machine, pulled a few shades down and then turned to Jack. "I think I might like this arrangement, you know?" he said conversationally. "Me giving you orders for a change." 

"That's nice, Daniel. Now, get these damn things off me," Jack dictated sternly, holding up his shackled wrists. "Like, now." 

With a far-off look in his eyes, Daniel tilted his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully in a completely over-dramatized appearance of contemplation. Then he shook his head, mind seemingly made up and said, "Um, no." 

"No?" 

"No. I don't think so." With that resolved, as far as Daniel was concerned, he headed for the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and stood there for a long time, refrigerating the rest of the apartment. Maybe hoping to cool Jack's temper? 

Little patience left, Jack made another growling noise and stalked after Daniel, coming up behind him and trapping him at the fridge. "Daniel, get these off! Now!" he commanded in his best authoritative-colonel tone. "I mean it!" 

Daniel turned his head and raised an eyebrow, apparently not knowing an order when he heard one. "Are they hurting you?" he asked, speaking slowly and blinking -- the patronizing blink that Jack had grown accustomed to seeing whenever Daniel was trying to make a point that he felt should already be blatantly obvious. He pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge, closed the door, then cautiously stepped around Jack. 

"Well, no, but-" 

"Do you have some important meeting to attend? Somewhere else you're supposed to be?" 

"No, but...." 

"Well then, I want you to leave them on." Placing one bottle of beer on the counter, he turned to Jack and handed him the second. "You're supposed to be my slave and I paid quite a bit of money for you. The least you could do is cooperate." 

Jack didn't quite know what to say to that. So, he opened his beer and gulped half of it down in one swallow. "How much?" 

"Uh, what?" 

"How much did I cost?" Jack took another swig, playing nonchalant. "How much did you pay?" 

"You were there, Jack. Remember?" 

"I know," he shrugged, not meeting Daniel's eye, "but I wasn't paying attention." 

"I see." 

"Well...?" 

Daniel gave him a calculating once-over, then Jack noticed the barest hint of a smile touch his lips. "If you're a good slave, I'll tell you later." 

"Daniel." 

"Jack." 

"Daniel!" 

"Jaaack." 

Jack sighed heavily in frustration. The evidence was showing Daniel to be an absolute tyrant when given a little power. Which, after a moment of consideration, actually made Jack grin, then chuckle. This might not turn out to be such a bad thing, after all and he had a feeling where they were heading next. "So, your high and mightiness, is there anything in particular that you'd like me to do?" he asked smoothly, lasciviously. 

Daniel narrowed his eyes, then cleared his throat. "Bedroom," he ordered firmly. 

So predictable. "Your wish is my command." 

Daniel nudged him all the way to the bedroom. 

~~ ** ~~ 

"Clothes, off," said Daniel, tugging on Jack's shirt once they made it to the bedroom. "Now." 

"Already monosyllabic? Why, Daniel. I'm flattered." 

Daniel ignored him, managing to untuck Jack's shirt as he advanced on him, backing him up until Jack's legs hit the side of the bed. 

"Lie down," Daniel directed. 

"But, Daniel," Jack drawled. "This is all so sudden." 

Daniel frowned, set his jaw. "Get on the bed, Jack." 

"You mean this bed?" Jack gestured behind him. 

"Yes," Daniel answered in an overly patient tone, then grabbed two fistfuls of Jack's shirt and tried, unsuccessfully, to shove him back." 

Ooooh. 

"Jack," he said through clenched teeth, "just be a good little slave and do what I say." 

Jack put on a show of thinking it over for a second or two, before shaking his head. "Uh, I think I'm gonna have to say...no." Which seemed to effectively fluster Daniel. This was more fun than he'd imagined. 

"No?" he asked, brow creasing in frustration. 

"Nope. I don't think so," Jack cocked his head, gamely. "I think you're gonna have to make me." 

Daniel huffed and put his hands on his hips. Leave it to Jack to make things difficult. He should have expected that. "Okay," he said a short time later, seeming to have come to some conclusion. "I'll give you one last chance. Lie down on the bed, Jack." 

Jack grinned infuriatingly. "Make me, Daniel." 

Daniel began unbuttoning Jack's shirt. "Oh, I plan to make you all right." 

Undaunted, Jack chuckled in response. 

"Very nice," Daniel murmured with approval, parting the shirt once he had the buttons undone. He ran his palms appreciatively over the bared flesh, pausing to stroke his thumbs around Jack's firming nipples, then he ducked his head and swiped at one with his tongue. "Mmmm." 

That was so not fair, Daniel. Jack closed his eyes, held back a needy moan, not ready to give in just yet. Instead, he lifted his shackled arms, bringing them carefully down around Daniel and pulled him closer. Daniel didn't seem to mind; either that or he was too preoccupied to notice. So Jack took advantage of the situation, leaned in and aggressively took Daniel's mouth. 

Daniel impulsively slid his hands beneath Jack's shirt, around his waist. He stepped closer, pressing his body more firmly against Jack's, leaning into the kiss, stroking his hands up and down his sides and lower back. 

Touché, Jack thought, licking at Daniel's lips, forcing them to part for him, so he could slide his tongue inside, knowing how deliciously tractable Daniel became whenever Jack kissed him that way. 

Daniel couldn't help but moan when Jack began sucking gently on his tongue. 

Jack smiled into the kiss. Daniel was so easy. Insinuating his thigh between Daniel's, he moved his hands downward to grip Daniel's ass, kneading the flesh and pulling him forward in a rhythmic humping motion against Jack's solid thigh. 

Daniel moaned again, loudly, heard the sound of blood rushing in his ears, felt strong fingers pressing into the seam of his pants as he allowed Jack to manhandle him, drive him crazy with lust. God, Jack was good at this. If he didn't stop now he was going to.... 

Somehow, he managed to pull his mouth away. He stood there for a long moment, his head resting on Jack's shoulder as he panted harshly into Jack's neck, trying to regain some semblance of control. 

Jack tilted his head back, staring up at the textured ceiling while he gasped for oxygen. Jesus, he'd come a little too close there. In his effort to make Daniel lose it, he'd damn near lost it himself. Get a grip, O'Neill, he told himself, forcing his lungs to inhale and exhale in a steady, even pattern. 

By the time Daniel began fumbling with his belt, clumsily undoing his pants, he'd managed to calm himself and his libido significantly. Smiling, he kissed Daniel's forehead, then leaned back to give him a little working room, also allowing himself a better view. Danny boy, he thought as he watched Daniel fumble with the button on his jeans, haven't you learned by now that age and treachery will always overcome youth and enthusiasm? Of course, Daniel chose that particular moment to duck out of his grasp and push him forcefully down onto the bed. 

Whoa, nice move there, Commander, thought Jack with stunned admiration. Before he had a chance to recover, Daniel was pulling his boots off, his socks were next to go, followed by jeans and briefs, yanked impatiently down and off at the same time. Apparently the shirt was going to stay, he thought, bemused. There was no way to get it off without undoing the cuffs and it was obvious Daniel had taken a shine to Jack's latest fashion accessory. 

He looked up and Daniel was undressing himself with unsteady hands, only half focused on the task, the other half of his mind was intently focused on Jack. And boy, did Jack love being the focus of Daniel's intensity. 

Naked, flushed with arousal, he crawled up the bed, perching himself over Jack. Gazing down with passion-dark eyes, he began running his hand languorously over Jack's torso from hip to shoulder and back again. Slow, sensual strokes, arousing and soothing, mesmerizing. Finally, his hand came to rest over the pulse point of Jack's neck. He kept it there, seemingly fascinated with the steady reassuring cadence of life throbbing beneath his fingers. 

Jack watched him closely, wondering what was going through Daniel's mind, deciding without too much introspection that he probably didn't even want to go there. Whatever assurances Daniel had been seeking were apparently satisfied. He nodded infinitesimally to himself, then licked his lips, leaned forward on his elbows and kissed Jack possessively, sweeping his tongue through Jack's mouth like he owned it. Woo hoo, thought Jack, settling back to revel in the taste of Daniel, the tingling sensation of Daniel's tongue gliding across his palate. 

Jack's bottom lip was captured between Daniel's teeth, tugged gently, then released as Daniel moved lower. Nipping and sucking indiscriminate patches of skin along the way, Daniel worked his way down and fastened his mouth on the portion of neck that he knew would make Jack crazy. 

Jack tilted his head, offering more flesh, felt pleasure rushing through his veins, felt Daniel's heated breath against his skin, felt Daniel move lower still. Daniel's beautiful mouth, his tongue -- oh yes, Daniel's clever, beautiful tongue, licking a trail down his neck, across his collarbone and down...down.... Oh, Daniel! Don't you dare stop now! 

Pausing, his mouth hovering over a nipple, Daniel glanced up at Jack, meeting his eyes and giving him a beatific smile. Oh, how Jack loved those smiles, he treasured them, really, most of the time -- but right now, if Daniel didn't get back to business Jack was pretty sure he was going to die. "Daniel...God, don't stop," he groaned. 

If possible, Daniel's smile intensified, like he knew what Jack was thinking, or -- Did I say that? he wondered. He wasn't sure, couldn't remember, didn't really give a crap. His brain was pretty much disengaged for the time being and he didn't really give a crap about that either. The only thing that mattered was that Daniel was -- Oh god -- laving his nipples, sucking, licking, blowing cool wafts of breath over them, then going back for more. Oh god oh god. Jack shuddered, clasping Daniel's head, forgetting completely about the shackles as he held Daniel in place, arching up for more, more, more of the blissful sensation, more of Daniel. Daniel was good, so good, so good to him and what a beautiful, talented mouth he had. 

Jack let out a long moan of ecstasy that at some point turned into a growl of frustration when suddenly the blissful sensation came to a halt -- again. Dismayed, Jack opened his eyes to see Daniel watching him with an amused smirk. 

"Hands up," Daniel ordered, gesturing toward the headboard. 

Jack hesitated, his brain a little foggy at the moment. 

"Up, up, up," Daniel ordered more impatiently, grabbing Jacks wrists and pushing them over his head. Daniel held the wrists in place, meeting Jack's gaze, making it clear that he intended Jack keep them there. Okay, Jack could do that, he could keep his hands up there for Daniel, as long as Daniel went back to what he was doing and quit stopping all the damn time. 

He looked up at Daniel in acknowledgement and noted that Daniel's expression was a little strange, almost frighteningly intense and his eyes seemed to be glittering, which was a really hot look for Daniel, very sexy, Jack liked it a lot, except for the frightening part, because he suddenly realized that Daniel was thinking, the ol' wheels were spinning at Mach I and Jack had absolutely no idea what Daniel was going to do next. 

He didn't have long to worry, not that he was worried, because this was Daniel, of course, and Daniel was...was straddling his chest and now Daniel's hands were holding Jack's head in place and Daniel's -- Sweet! -- straining erection was poised inches away from his mouth. Well, hello there. 

Jack licked his lips. Oh, yeah. Give it to me, baby. 

Daniel did. 

And Jack loved it, loved Daniel with his head back and breathing heavily, holding onto Jack and thrusting himself into Jack's mouth. It was a fucking beautiful sight, Jack thought and he wished he had use of his hands so he could touch Daniel, caress his firm, soft thighs and tease along the tender flesh of Daniel's perineum. He wanted so badly to push his fingers into Daniel's tight muscled opening, to press and slide his fingers inside of Daniel, to have Daniel moving against him, pushing back and rocking forward, losing control, giving everything over to Jack and finally, crying out his name as he jerked and streamed helplessly down Jack's throat. Whoa! Jack was becoming achingly hard just thinking about it -- that along with watching Daniel's flushed, glistening body, the well sculpted muscles of his thighs, chest and abdomen as Daniel strained, enthusiastically fucking Jack's mouth. 

Jack alternately relaxed, allowing Daniel to push deeper, then sucked in earnest as Daniel pulled back. Daniel was making those little choked noises that Jack so loved to hear. He would have smiled in satisfaction, if his mouth wasn't already engaged. Almost there, big guy. Anytime now. Daniel was so close and Jack was ready, ready to take it all, drink him down with flourish. 

Except Daniel stopped and pulled completely out of Jack's mouth. Hey! Wait a minute! Give that back! He scooted back and curled over Jack's torso, resting his forehead against Jack's breastbone, mumbling under his breath as he attempted to calm his rapid breathing, pull back from the edge. 

Jack needed to gain a little composure too, he guessed, since Daniel seemed determined to keep this up indefinitely. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths, allowing his heart to slow down. 

Long moments passed before Daniel stirred, pressed a kiss over Jack's heart and smiled up at Jack. 

"Hey," said Jack, returning the smile. 

"Hey." 

"You okay?" he asked, just to be sure. 

"Oh yeah," replied Daniel. "You?" 

"Well, for the most part." He shot a meaningful glance down at his still nearly unbearable erection and raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah." 

Jack nodded. He knew Daniel was a smart boy, had every confidence that the problem would be taken care of - hopefully sooner than later. 

Daniel scooted further down and tugged Jack's thighs over his own, then waggling his eyebrows, he waved an unfamiliar little bottle of oil. Jack had absofuckinglutely no idea where the bottle had come from, nor did he care. There was little blood left in his brain for processing thought. "Come on, Daniel. Would ya just get over yourself and fuck me already?" 

Daniel made a tsk'ing sound and poured a generous amount of the oil over his fingers, allowing it to dribble over Jack's scrotum. "Are you sure Jack?" he asked, patronizingly. 

His only saving grace was that Jack knew if he killed Daniel now, he'd have to finish himself. "What's a matter? Can't see where you're going without your glasses, Professor?" 

Daniel blinked once, twice, then his eyebrows drew together in a frown of concentration. Adorable, Jack thought, schooling his own features, so as not to convey that thought. Daniel bit his lower lip as he liberally coated his erection, then wriggled into a more accommodating position, pulled Jack's hips further into his lap and guided his head of his cock to rest at Jack's anus. Then, maddeningly, he tilted his head and raked his eyes hotly over Jack's body, which Jack thought was complete waste of time. Daniel, however, seemed to really enjoy the fact that Jack's body was spread out for his pleasure, that Jack was lying there, naked and aroused, open and waiting for him, needing him. 

Feeling indulgent and not exactly in a position to argue, Jack allowed him to look 'til his heart was content, well, a minute or so anyway. 

"Dammit Daniel!" 

Daniel looked up, smiled angelically, then bit his lip again as he maneuvered Jack's thighs and finally began pushing slowly, slowly in, pushing past the guardian ring of muscle, almost too slowly, but Jack could feel the burning of stretched muscles, was gritting his teeth, holding back, knowing they shouldn't rush this part any more than they already had. Come on come on. 

"Oh, God." 

"Oh, yeah." 

Finally, Daniel was all the way in. Jack could feel his body trembling, or was that Daniel? Maybe both? Daniel was resting for a moment, but if he rested much longer Jack was going to explode. He might explode anyway. 

Daniel thought if moved it would all be over, so he held still, trying to refrain from coming too soon and giving Jack time to adjust. Daniel squeezed his eyes closed and panted and waited. If he even looked at Jack right now, he had the feeling he might burst into flames. 

He wasn't sure how long he remained still, relishing the wonderful feeling of being inside Jack. Wonderful Jack. Always making him feel so good and so wonderful. Daniel sighed. There was nothing better than being surrounded by Jack, Jack's flesh welcoming him, Jack's internal muscles squeezing him, opening to him, allowing him to fit perfectly. Nothing better in the world, he thought -- with the possible exception of Jack being inside him. 

"Daniel." Soft quiet voice, coaxing. 

Daniel took a deep breath, opened his eyes. Ah, Jack. Jack was looking at him with that warm, melting expression, the one that made his heart flutter, the one that said everything Daniel ever needed to know. God, he loved Jack. 

Nothing better than this, he thought and pulled back slowly, steadied himself, then thrust in again. 

"Yeah." 

Jack wrapped his legs around Daniel, pulling him closer, straining for more. 

Daniel rocked, undulating, angling to slide his cock against that particular gland, wanting to make it good for Jack, wanting to make Jack feel as good as he felt. 

Jack looked so beautiful, all long and lean muscle, chest heaving, arms still held above his head, hands clutching the chain for something to hold onto, sculpted biceps flexing. The sounds that he made drove Daniel wild. That he could make Jack make those sounds drove him even more wild. When Jack moaned long and low, his features looking almost pained as he arched into Daniel's inward thrust, Daniel knew it was the beginning of the end. 

"Do it." 

"Jack," he whispered pitifully, needing release, knowing Jack needed release, but holding his body still in resistance, not wanting it to end so soon. 

"Come on, Daniel," Jack demanded, moving against Daniel, countering Daniel's inner turmoil. "Come on. Give it to me." 

With the back of his arm, Daniel wiped the sweat off of his brow, took a deep breath and let it out, then began thrusting again, a sob of pleasure escaping as he pounded deeper, harder, shoving all the way in, grinding himself against Jack's body. In no time, he realized he was on the very edge, past the point of no return, so he finally took Jack's leaking shaft into his hand, knowing the end was near, inevitable. All good things... 

Jack hissed in approval as Daniel began stroking with a firm, solid grip, swiveling his wrist on the upsweep, adding pressure as he neared the crown. Jack cried out something, possibly a mixture of words and Daniel felt the cock in his hand twitch, felt the internal muscles begin to clench and spasm. 

One more stroke, Daniel's muzzled thoughts imparted and as he forced his hips to retreat, he slid his fist down Jack's hardened flesh, then he slammed in again, increasing the pressure of his grip, swirling his thumb across the slick crown, pressing on the thick vein beneath the ridge. Jack groaned, wrapped his legs more tightly around Daniel and he was coming, convulsing, spurting and spilling hot fluid into Daniel's palm, across his own stomach. 

Daniel thrust in once more and he was with Jack, he was there. Tiny white speckles floated in the blackness behind his eyelids. And then he was floating and falling, gravity slowly reclaiming his exhausted, satiated body. He landed on a soft-hard surface and felt two strong arms surround him. "Jack," he sighed contentedly. 

Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head, combed his fingers through the sweat-dampened hair as they relaxed, drifted, enjoyed being close. Some time later, Jack reluctantly gave Daniel a little shake. "Daniel?" he whispered. 

"Hmm?" Daniel opened one eye, peered up at Jack. 

"I hate to bother you but..." He cleared his throat and held his wrists out, clinking the chain in an unspoken plea. 

"Oh." Daniel propped himself up and looked around the room, blearily. "Oh, yeah," he said and rolled, reaching over the side of the bed, he picked up his pants and fumbled through the pockets. "Ta da," he announced, pulling out a key ring with two small skeleton keys attached and dangling it in the air. Jack held his wrists out and Daniel unlocked the restraints, freeing Jack's wrists -- finally. 

Jack rubbed at his wrists, appreciating the ability to do so, while Daniel unceremoniously dropped the restraints to the floor. Jack watched with amusement as Daniel yawned, looked around the room again, as if uncertain whether there was something else that needed tending, apparently there wasn't, Jack concluded, because a moment later, Daniel had reclaimed his sleeping surface, sprawling half of his body across Jack and was snoring softly, out like a light. 

Tomorrow, Jack thought as he absently stroked Daniel's hair, things would be back to normal. They'd go back to their usual routine of Jack giving orders and Daniel defying them. But today had been fun, he couldn't deny that. They'd have to do this again sometime, soon -- minus the auction, of course. He hoped those cuffs were theirs to keep; he deserved them after all, and he planned on making good use of them. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
